A Crazy Little Thing Called Yoon Jeonghan
by sexybaekby
Summary: Seungcheol mencengkram erat rambut gelapnya, terlihat cukup frustasi akibat pemikiran-pemikiran gila masih terus berkejaran didalam kepalanya. "WHAT KIND OF TEST IS THIS, MY LORD!" / JeongCheol - SeungHan pair / Ficlet / Fluff-Comedy
A CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED YOON JEONGHAN / Ficlet

PDA Presents

 _ **Inspired by Angel's 2015 Birthday, when he was staring as a DJ on KBS Cool FM on October 4. But many kind of things were changed here, such:**_

 _ **1\. October 4 is JeongCheol's Anniversary Day**_

 _ **2\. In the fact Jeonghan was DJ-ing during day, now I manage he was DJ-ing with Jihoon at night here.**_

 **Descriptions:** _Seungcheol_ _grabs his dark hair, looks pretty frustated because of his own crazy thoughts keep running around in his mind. "WHAT KIND OF TEST IS THIS, MY LORD?!"_

A/N: The super-fast typing fic that I've ever did! Damn it was done just in 1 hour (for real)! **Thanks brain for being nice to me.** **And thanks for the legend fanfiction titled "10080".** I got some inspiration from the sweet scene in that fanfiction.

.

.

.

 _The only fact that was damn true in this whole world is_

 _You stole my heart and you are the one_ _that should_ _to blame_

 _Seeing the side of your cute_ _ness_ _and randomness_

 _M_ _akes me want you even more_

 _The only thing I want is your_ _love_

-oOo-

"BAD LUCK?! Oh God are you kidding me?!"

Seungcheol kira dirinya hampir tersedak oleh keterkejutannya sendiri. Gemuruh tawa pun bergema dari seluruh penghuni meja, memperkeruh suasana hatinya malam ini akibat membaca kalimat mengerikan dari selembar kertas bodoh yang kini sudah tak berbentuk didalam kepalan tangannya.

"Ayolah Hyung, kau masih percaya pada ramalan anak sekolahan seperti itu? Hidup dijaman apa kita sekarang, huh? HAHAHAHAHA..."

Tepukan Dokyeom pada bahu Seungcheol seolah menjadi gong yang memberitahukan kepada semua orang bahwa lelucon ini semakin asik untuk ditertawakan. Seungcheol mendengus tidak peduli. Ia malah meneguk minumannya sekaligus dalam hitungan detik dan kembali bersandar malas pada kursinya.

Jarum pendek pada arlojinya masih betah menunjuk diangka 8. Itu tandanya ia masih harus bertahan di pesta kecil yang mereka sebut "Perayaan Sepasang Kekasih" yang dibuat untuk dirinya dan Jeonghan disaat pemuda manis itu tidak ada disana untuk ikut merayakannya bersama Seungcheol. Jeonghan masih ada jadwal untuk mengisi acara di stasiun radio sampai jam 9 nanti, yang membuat Seungcheol sempat mati-matian menolak untuk ikut berpesta dengan rekan mereka yang lain jika Jeonghan tidak ada disana.

Dan sialnya, Jeonghan memaksanya untuk ikut dan bagai hukum Newton yang sudah pasti, Seungcheol harus mematuhi setiap perkataan kekasihnya apapun yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya ramalan itu benar-benar mempengaruhi Seungcheol Hyung karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun 'pernikahannnya' dengan Jeonghan Hyung. Kau tahu, maksudku 'Bad Luck' tidak seharusnya muncul dihari yang begitu special seperti sekarang." Hoshi menyikut lengan Seungcheol pelan berusaha menggoda, mengundang banyak siulan dan bisik-bisik heboh dari yang lain.

Dan demi apapun, Seungcheol ingin mengangguk mengiyakan hal itu namun mood-nya yang terlampau buruk menekan semua saraf motoriknya untuk tetap bertahan dalam diam.

Ketika yang lain sudah larut dalam obrolan masing-masing dan dengan topik yang silih berganti, Seungcheol merasakan getaran handphone didalam saku jacket yang seketika membangunkannya dari lamunan. Sebuah pesan text masuk dan Seungcheol segera mengusap layar smartphonenya yang masih terkunci.

 _"Kejutan! Temui aku di dorm 10 menit lagi. Aku mencintaimu 3"_

Seungcheol merasa jika jantungnya hampir saja meloncat dari dada ketika membaca pesan teks yang dikirimkan oleh kekasihnya, Yoon Jeonghan. Senyuman tak dapat ia bendung dan rona merah pun tak bisa ia cegah saat pelan-pelan melebar dikulit pipinya.

"Aku harus pergi. Terima kasih untuk pestanya, menyenangkan sekali. Tapi seseorang sudah menungguku di kamar untuk pesta berdua yang lebih romantis. Haha, sampai jumpa."

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mengedipkan sebelah mata dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Kejujuran Seungcheol lantas disambut sorak sorai teman-temannya yang kira-kira berjumlah 12 orang itu. Sebagian besar adalah rekan satu grupnya di SVT, dan 2 orang lainnya adalah manager mereka.

"Ingatlah Hyung, nasib buruk tidak selamanya berakhir buruk! Hahahaha..."

Teriakan Mingyu yang terdengar tepat saat Seungcheol mencapai pintu keluar cafe itu lantas menimbulkan riuh tawa dari yang lain, termasuk Seungcheol yang diam-diam terkekeh kecil berharap jika itu semua adalah benar.

Untuk hari ini, Seungcheol mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai kertas ramalan bodoh itu karena Anniversary-nya bersama Jeonghan adalah sebuah pengecualian. Mungkin kalimat penerawang nasib itu bisa selalu akurat selama beberapa bulan ini, tetapi tidak untuk sekarang. Buktinya Jeonghan pulang lebih awal dari yang pernah ia janjikan, dan Seungcheol mengulum senyum tertahan saat wajah manis Jeonghan kembali melintas dilanskap malam ketika dirinya tak sengaja menatap langit sebelum masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Seungcheol menutup pintunya hingga terdengar bunyi 'klik', menandakan dorm mereka langsung terkunci otomatis. Suasana ruang tengah yang ia masuki masih sepi, mengingat rekan-rekannya masih bertahan di restoran tadi dan mungkin baru akan pulang larut malam.

Langkah Seungcheol pun berlanjut hingga kekamar untuk mencari Jeonghan. Ketika tubuhnya sudah masuk kedalam, sorot matanya tak mendapati keberadaan kekasihnya itu disana. Namun suara percikan shower air yang terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi membuat Seungcheol langsung tersenyum, menemukan jawaban dimana Jeonghan sekarang berada.

Berniat untuk tidak mengganggu Jeonghan yang sedang mandi, Seungcheol memilih duduk ditepi ranjang menunggu kekasihnya selesai dari ritual bersih-bersih. Ia segera melepas jacket dan meletakkan jam tangannya diatas nakas. Seungcheol menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang betumpu pada tempat tidur mencoba untuk bersantai. Kau tahu, nyanyian-nyanyian lembut yang melantun dari sana membuat Seungcheol jadi sedikit gugup.

"Oh, Sayang. Kau sudah sampai?"

Seungcheol seketika menoleh, mendapati Jeonghan menyapanya dengan senyum sambil tetap menggerakan tangannya untuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk. Seungcheol membalasnya dengan senyum sambil berdiri, mendekati Jeonghan dan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang ramping sang kekasih yang masih polos, belum tertutup oleh selembar kainpun.

"Malam, Angel. Hm... Kau mengganti sabunmu lagi? Hari ini aromanya citrus." Seungcheol memejamkan matanya, mengecup pundak Jeonghan lembut yang saat itu tengah mencari selembar kaus didalam lemari untuk bisa ia kenakan.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang segar untuk malam ini."

Tanpa diminta Seungcheol langsung membantu Jeonghan memasukan tangannya kedalam lengan kaus, menariknya bersamaan hingga Jeonghan sudah lengkap dengan pakaiannya sekarang, boxer hitam sebagai bawahan dan kaus abu-abu polos sebagai atasannya.

"Terima kasih Angel, sudah mau pulang lebih awal dan berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik demi aku malam ini. Aku mencintaimu..."

Seungcheol mengecup kening Jeonghan dan kekasihnya itu memejam menerima setiap perlakuan Seungcheol yang selalu romantis terhadapnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini. Em... Apakah kau ingin kita langsung 'bermain'?"

Seungcheol tersenyum menggoda, menunggu jawaban Jeonghan yang saat itu nampak berpikir sambil mangetuk-ngetukkan dagunya dengan jari. Saat bibirnya hampir mendarat diatas bibir sang kekasih, suara Jeonghan menginterupsi Seungcheol dari hasratnya yang kalang kabut.

"Ide bagus, Sayang."

Jeonghan mengalungkan lengannya dileher Seungcheol dan tersenyum manis. Pria bermata besar itu hampir melongo kalau saja suara kekehan Jeonghan tidak ditangkap oleh telinganya.

Jeonghan langsung menyetujuinya? Bercinta dimalam yang belum larut? Oh God, 'bad luck' sepertinya sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk hari ini.

"Angel... how could you be this cute tonight, huh?" Tanpa banyak bicara Seungcheol menggiring Jeonghan melangkah mundur menuju ketempat tidur mereka. Tapi tepat ketika betis Jeonghan menyentuh ranjang, tahannya menahan tubuh Seungcheol yang saat itu berhenti dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau bilang ingin bermain, kan? Kenapa kita ketempat tidur? Ayo, cepat duduk dilantai."

Tangan Jeonghan menekan bahu Seungcheol hingga kekasihnya itu duduk bersila diatas lantai. Seungcheol tak sanggup berkata-kata dan hanya kerutan dialisnya yang dapat menjelaskan betapa ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jeonghan saat ini.

Pria ramping bersurai blonde panjang itu melangkah menuju lemari. Ia berjinjit untuk mengambil sesuatu di rak paling atas dan...

"Monopoli?!"

"Iya. Ide bagus, bukan?"

Jeonghan menyeringai bersemangat dan segera menghapiri Seungcheol dengan sebuah papan monopoli ditangannya.

Seungcheol bersandar lemas pada pinggiran tempat tidur, meremas rambutnya seolah semua kekonyolan ini benar-benar membuatnya hampir frustasi.

"My bad luck..."

Seungcheol tersudut menggumamkan kemalangannya dengan suara tipis, membuat Jeonghan menoleh dan menatapnya dengan mata melebar bingung.

"Kenapa, Sayang? Kau tidak enak badan?"

"Ah, tidak. A-aku hanya... Terlalu bersemangat."

Jeonghan hanya bisa tersenyum dan menangguk paham. Seungcheol pasrah. Jeonghan benar-benar salah mengertikan perkataannya soal 'bermain' hingga mereka pun berakhir dengan duduk bersila saling berhadapan dan sebuah papan monopoli yang terbentang memisahkan jarak diantara keduanya.

'Kau monopoli sialan...' Seungcheol mengerang geram dalam hati.

"Baiklah, mari kita hompimpa untuk menentukan siapa yang duluan maju. Hompimpa!"

Dengan tidak bersemangat Seungcheol memasang kepalan tangannya sebagai batu dan Jeonghan yang melebarkan kelima jarinya membentuk filosifi kertas dalam budaya hompimpa.

"Yaattaaa! Aku menang!"

Pemuda feminim itu berteriak sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Jeonghan bersiap mengguncang dadu, sementara Seungcheol terduduk lesu sambil memangku dagunya malas.

Permainan mereka pun dimulai.

"Yosh! Uni Soviet! Tempat paling strategis~"

Jeonghan meletakkan uang miliknya di bank internasional monopoli dan menukarnya dengan sebuah pion merah berbentuk rumah.

"Oh iya, bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?" Jeonghan tiba-tiba berseru setelah hotel pertama miliknya ia taruh diatas gambar negara Uni Soviet.

Seungcheol hanya membalas dengan mendengung tidak tertarik. Ia hanya terlalu terpuruk saat ini, melihat kenyataan jika dimalam anniversary hubungan cintanya bersama Jeonghan hanya dihabiskan dengan bermain.

 **Bermain Monopoli.**

Kau harus percaya. Ini bukanlah permainan diatas ranjang yang selama ini diagung-agungkan oleh seorang Choi Seungcheol.

"Setiap kali salah satu dari pion kita singgah didaerah kekuasaan masing-masing, dia harus melepas selembar pakaian yang dikenakannya. Kau tahu, maksudku jika nanti pionmu berhenti di Uni Soviet, maka kau harus melapas kausmu itu. Bagaimana? Kau setuju, Dear?"

Jeonghan mengangkat-angkat alisnya menatap mata Seungcheol dengan menantang. Entah mengapa seluruh mood buruk yang dihatinya tiba-tiba saja runtuh, digantikan dengan senyuman licik-selicik pemikiran yang spontan diciptakan oleh implus Seungcheol.

"Kau akan segera telanjang, Yoon Jeonghan."

"Tidak secepat itu, Choi Seungcheol."

Dilihat dari sudut fantasi, nampak kilat-kilat memancar saat Jeonghan dan Seungcheol saling beradu tatap dengan sengit.

Aura persaingan terlihat semakin gencar diantara keduanya. Seungcheol mendengus sombong saat tiba gilirannya untuk menggoncang dadu.

"Great! 12!"

Pion Seungcheol berjalan dan melampaui pion milik Jeonghan yang berdiri 3 langkah dibelakang dari dirinya.

"United States Of America! Siap-siap kehilangan kausmu, Yoon Jeonghan~~"

Jeonghan hanya memutar bola matanya maklum. Bukankah Seungcheol memang selalu seperti ini jika dihadapi dengan persaingan dengannya?

15 menit berjalan dan belum satupun dari pion mereka yang menginjak daerah kekuasaan lawan. Yang ada hanya pion hotel yang terus bertambah dan juga hutang Seungcheol yang semakin tidak terkendali di bank monopoli.

"Kau tidak akan menang jika terus menerus berhutang, Seungcheol-ah..."

"Tidak akan. Semakin banyak hotel yang kumiliki, semakin besar peluang kau akan melepas bajumu, Angel."

Jeonghan membuang nafas malas, lagi-lagi menghadapi Seungcheol yang seperti ini akan membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra dan sikap yang tenang.

Kau ingat poinnya? Seungcheol hanya terobsesi dengan tubuh telanjang Jeonghan. _Geez..._

"Lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembi-..."

Gumaman Seungcheol seketika tertahan.

"Itu Australia, Choi Seungcheol! Hya! Itu milikku! Yaaatttaaaa!"

Pion Seungcheol berhenti di Australia, tempat hotel ke-3 milik Jeonghan berada. Seungcheol terlungkup lemas diatas lantai, tidak percaya jika dengan perbanding 10:6 hotel miliknya dan Jeonghan, Tuhan mentakdirkannya kalah untuk pertama kali.

"Cepat, lepas bajumu."

Jeonghan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, menagih janji Seungcheol untuk melepaskan atasannya sesuai taruhan mereka.

"Geez... Sial..."

Seungcheol mengeluh kecil sambil bergerak melepaskan kaus hitam yang ia kenakan.

Dan voila! Seungcheol bertelanjang dada sekarang.

Jeonghan terkikik kecil melirik kekasihnya yang terus mendumal kesal karena harus kalah dibabak pertama. Menit-menit selanjutnya pun berjalan, dengan semakin banyaknya gambar negara yang terisi oleh pion hotel dan ringisan frustasi Seungcheol yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau kalah, sayangku... Cepat, lepas celanamu."

Seungcheol menghentak-hentakkan kepalanya ditepi meja nakas saking deprasi dan terpuruknya ia karena kembali kalah diputaran kedua.

"Hahaha... Kau memakai boxer Minions malam ini, Coups... Hahahaha..."

Jeonghan terbahak geli sambil menutup mulutnya. Tubuh rampingya pun terasa limbung dan sedikit kram menyerang perutnya melihat Seungcheol yang sebenarnya terlalu lucu untuk sekedar ditertawai.

Bibir kekasihnya itu mengerucut kesal, tidak lagi bisa mengindahkan suara kekehan Jeonghan karena perasaan malu yang dideritanya sudah melampaui batas kewajaran dari yang bisa ia tampung.

"Kau marah, sayang?"

Jeonghan bertanya sambil tetap berusaha mengontrol tawanya yang kini berangsur-angsur berhenti. Kepalanya menunduk mencari tatapan Seungcheol, mencolek dagu kekasihnya itu yang kini berdiam dalam kekesalan.

"Hey... Ayolah sayangku... Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Setidaknya, kau tidak perlu lagi repot-repot melepas bajumu saat kita sampai di 'permainan utama'."

Mata Seungcheol tiba-tiba melebar dibalik tundukkannya.

"A-apa? Apa katamu, Angel?"

Seungcheol bertanya gugup, berharap jika telinganya tidak salah mendengar apa yang Jeonghan ucapkan barusan.

"Sudah jam 9. Ayo, cepat lakukan sebelum aku mengantuk. Hoaaamm..."

Jeonghan berlagak menguapkan mulutnya pura-pura mengantuk, sambil melirikan sedikit matanya kearah Seungcheol yang kini tersenyum tersipu sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

'Tuhan... Kenapa Seungcheol benar-benar lucu malam ini...'

Jeonghan terkekeh dalam hati.

Bruk!

"Ayo. Kita mulai permainannya, Angel..."

Seungcheol mendorong dan memerangkap tubuh Jeonghan yang ketika itu sudah terguling diatas lantai.

Jeonghan cepat-cepat menyadarkan diri dari keterkejutannya akan sikap Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba saja berubah buas saat ini. Pemuda feminim bersurai panjang itu mengalungkan lengannya dileher Seungcheol, membalas senyum bernafsu Seungcheol dengan seringaian yang manis.

"Happy Anniversary, Choi Seungcheol..."

Kedua belah bibir mereka pun langsung terpaut, saling berpanggutan lembut dengan kecapan liar dari Seungcheol yang semakin mendominasi ciuman mereka. Kepala Jeonghan sedikit terangkat, menyesuaikan kuluman Seungcheol yang kini menyesap kuat air liur yang masih tersisa dirongga mulutnya.

Tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar dari kedua mulut mereka. Yang ada hanya tubuh yang berbahasa, bergelut panas diatas ranjang bersama desahan dan erangan gamang yang mengalun dari bibir yang sesekali menyatu dalam ciuman.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan menghabiskan sisa malam panjang mereka dengan bercinta dalam alur yang lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Jeonghan menelungkup mempertemukan pipinya pada ranjang bersama Seungcheol yang kini berada diatasnya, memasukkan penis kedalam lubang anus Jeonghan dan bergerak liar didalam sana. Persetubuhan mereka menimbulkan suara decit pada ranjang dan peluh yang kini mengilapkan masing-masing kulit tubuh keduanya.

"Don't..hold back, Angel... I want-..m-more..."

Seungcheol berbisik ditelinga Jeonghan dan berhenti untuk mengecup ruang diperpotongan leher putih kekasihnya.

Kembalinya fajar dalam peraduan ikut menjadi saksi dimana Seungcheol memeluk tubuh tertidur Jeonghan dibalik selimut yang menutupi mereka. Tangan kokohnya tak berhenti membelai rambut setengah basah Jeonghan dan sesekali mendaratkan kecupan diatas pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih, Angel... Sudah memberikanku hari-hari terhebat yang pernah ada dan tak pernah lelah mencintaiku selama ini. Aku mencintaimu, disaat cinta diantara kita memiliki arti _"selamanya"_ dalam hidup ini... Selamat tidur, sayangku..."

Untuk yang terakhir, Seungcheol mengecup bibir Jeonghan yang tak terusik dari lelapnya penuh kehangatan, tersenyum menatap wajah malaikat itu dan akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri disamping sang kekasih.

Mereka tertidur dalam pelukan disisa fajar yang masih mengizinkan mereka untuk bersatu, sebelum pekerjaan didunia luar memisahkan mereka dari dekapan satu sama lain.

 _I've prayed numerous times for you to be My Last Love_

 _The scent of a sweet kiss and the loving memories_

 _Will printed permanently in my heart_

-Choi Seungcheol to Yoon Jeonghan-

.

.

.

END

 **I curse everyone (whoever they are) who enjoy my fic but remain a Silent Reader since the first time they read my fics here included this one. I'm fcking serious. To be frank; Saya tidak ikhlas. Thanks :)**


End file.
